Rugii
General Information Germanic (until 454) Arian (since 454) |culture = Pommeranian (Germanic) (until 395) Bavarian (Germanic) (395-467) Austrian (Germanic) (since 467) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 550) Western (since 550) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 467) Monarchy (since 467) |tag = RUG|capital = Stralsund (3121) (on-file only) Stettin (1858) (until 395) Prag (266) (395-467) Wien (134) (467-487) |image = Rugii.png|imagewidth = 128|rank = Kingdom|imagecaption = The Flag of Pomerania|development = Start: 35}} is a Germanic Pommeranian barbarian tribe located in the Mecklenburg, Vorpommern, Hinterpommern and Neumark areas, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2 the barbarians neighbor fellow Germanic countries ( west, southwest, and south and the southeast), Romuva countries ( east) and the waters of Öresund (Kattegat area) and Southern Baltic Sea (Baltic Sea area) north (both in Baltic Sea region). Migrating south to the lower areas of the North Germany region, the tribe will convert the primary culture to Bavarian in the year 395, bordering Germanic countries ( west, northwest, northeast and east) and Chalcedonian countries ( south). The barbarian tribe will change the state religion from Germanic to Arian in the year 454, reform the government into a monarchy in 467 and changing the primary culture to Austrian in the same year. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Arian in the year 487 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Bug(s): The capital of the tribe isn't Stralsund (3121 between 2-395 but Stettin (1858). See also: Pomerania, Vandals, Angles, Saxony, Lombardy, Italy Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 467) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Reform into Prussia * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Saxon *** Primary Culture is Prussian ** Is not: , or ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a theocracy ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41), Warmi (42) and Danzig (43) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Prussian becomes the new Primary Culture *** Capital changes to this culture ** One randomly owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 550) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Strategy The situation you start in is similar yet a bit different than Pomerania's. It's similar due to your geographical position in Europe, as well as your distance from Rome. You have Pomerania and the Vandals to the east, Lombardy, Saxony, and the Angles to the west, and the Jutes and the Heruli to the north. You want to eventually make your way down south towards the Romans. You can be vulnerable to assaults from all fronts if you do not build your army and make allies. Some good allies include the Goths, Francia, Hermunduri, Burgundy and the Marcomanni. Rugii Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ideas: ** Rye Farmers: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Rugii Administrators: *** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost ** Northern Migrators: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Tactical Alliances: *** +2 Diplomatic Relations ** Danube River: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Roman Solidi: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Battle of Nedao: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Arian countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Pommeranian countries Category:Bavarian countries Category:Austrian countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Bugged